


Аколиты

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Study, Child!Mara Jade, Jealousy, Loneliness, Loyalty, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Маре восемь, и она научилась скрывать своё присутствие в Силе.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 1





	Аколиты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).
  * A translation of [Acolyte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169594) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> Написано по мотивам арта kobadit:  
> https://nadiayar.diary.ru/p215754375_star-wars-komishen-palpatin-traun.htm  
> И объясняет канонное отношение Мары к Трауну.

Император сам научил её скрывать своё присутствие в Силе, а главное, поощрял практиковаться как можно больше. Так что — рассуждала про себя Мара — наказывать за подслушивание он точно не станет. Тем более что попадаться она вовсе не собиралась. 

Для начала она прислонилась к дверям его личных покоев, невидимая для охраны справа и слева (они так или иначе всегда игнорировали её, девчонку), и постаралась почувствовать присутствие Императора. Вот, _тут_ — но оно ускользало, не давало ухватиться и тем более истолковать; прочих Мара умела читать, как открытую книгу, а вот Император бывал иногда почти непрозрачен. Он был словно карта данных, надолго заброшенная в воде: теоретически данные всё ещё здесь, но их не прочесть без упорства, труда и самоотдачи. 

Она уловила шёпот беседы, неслышной обычным ушам, но не сумела различить отдельных слов. Тон был знаком ей: небрежный, сокровенный, ласковый, будто отец говорил со своим любимым ребёнком. И в то же время не знаком: прямолинейный и не замкнутый, словно разговаривали двое равных, без угрозы выговора либо наказания, если дитя преступит черту. А может, эта угроза всё же была — столь лёгкая по сравнению с тем, к чему Мара привыкла, что она не могла её распознать. 

Мгновение она мучительно переминалась у двери. Всё, что подслушивание могло ей дать, оно дало, и если хотелось получить больше, надо было что-то делать, чтобы заработать эти знания. От дрожи живот скрутило, ладони вспотели. Если поймают…

«Если поймают, придётся просто принять последствия», - сказала она себе с твёрдостью, которой не ощущала. Каждая ошибка — новый шанс вырасти над собой, а боль только укрепит её отношения с Силой. 

И всё равно на лбу выступил нервный пот. Мара расправила плечи, сосредоточилась и скользнула сквозь дверь. 

Трелью ударила разобщённость — диковинное чувство, будто ноги где были, там и приросли к земле, а вот душа прошла сквозь дерево в сокрытый за ним тёмный зал. Взор помутился, образы перед ней задрожали на миг, как в голофильме, который засняли на бегу — стержень записи мотылялся в руке вверх-вниз. 

Дух Императора не шелохнулся, когда она вторглась в комнату, но Мара не воображала, будто он не заметил. Живот её снова скрутило, опасение холодило спину ручейком льда. Немедленно отстранившись от Императора, Мара проверила, не заметил ли её его собеседник. 

Её дух замер. 

У престола Палпатина преклонил колени человек. Не на расстоянии трёх метров, как другие — как и сама Мара всякий раз, когда входила в этот зал. Он стоял на коленях прямо у ног Палпатина, в позе настолько близкой, что сердце Мары зашлось от зависти, смешанной с непроизвольным отвращением. Она видела, что его бедро прижалось к императорскому колену. Голова незнакомца была высоко поднята, спина пряма, одна рука сжала складку одежды у пояса Палпатина, другая же лежала на его руке. 

Человек носил белую форму гранд-адмирала. Мара её видела и раньше, но не на его плечах. В темноте покоев Императора красные глаза незнакомца почти сияли, прикованные к лицу Палпатина. Кожа была прохладного голубого оттенка. Беседуя с ним, Император гладил корявой рукой его щёку, а человек явно не возражал и не пытался, дрогнув, уклониться. 

На его лице не было страха. Было восхищение, уважение; в его позе, в том, как он, пусть и храня осанку воина, почти отчаянно тянулся к Палпатину, сквозило одиночество. Ему было здесь уютно, в этих странных объятиях; для него они были так же естественны и нужны, как дышать. В его ауре Мара не видела ни намёка на чувствительность к Силе — лишь своеобразный разум, устроенный совершенно чуждым ей образом, и вал преданности — настолько глубокой и истинной, что Мара была ошеломлена. 

Теперь она слышала их разговор: шёпотом, но всё по делу, исключительно о тактике, о неизвестном враге, о распределении ресурсов и новых союзниках по периметру Внешнего Кольца. Но выражение на лице Палпатина лучилось такой привязанностью, какой Мара не видела ещё ни разу. Оно пронзило её грудь болью. Горло сжалось. 

Палпатин положил руку на затылок адмирала; чужак склонил голову, а Император подался к нему и коснулся губами его волос. Мара отвернулась, не в силах больше смотреть. 

Император её проводил прикосновением в Силе, мрачно удовлетворённый тем, что она всё видела. Теперь она осознавала своё место в огромном порядке его Империи, и он был этим доволен.


End file.
